Forever and Ever
by Independent Angel
Summary: Alex Pettyfer, yes Alex Pettyfer, NOT Rider, has met a girl from a chat room. What's better is that he's going to the same school as her. What happens when she figures out who he really is? Does she like him, or leave him? Warning: Homicidal Idiots! LOL
1. ASecretP and Canada Girl

**Yeah, I deleted Le Mascarade because I'm doing it a little differently, and I knew I was never going to finish it off, anyway. I couldn't help but create this, after watching 'Cinderella Story' and reading a fanfic about this. But, oh no, it's not about Alex Rider, it's about Alex Pettyfer! So, you know, when you think there's the obvious, it's not so simple when it's a simple girl competing against a celebrity. So, here it is!**

It was all done; Stormbreaker, or any movie for that matter; for now. Alex Pettyfer was in his hotel room, sitting on a chair for nearly two hours now. Right in front of him was a computer, and he was tempted to use it. He told himself to just turn the damn thing on, but he knew what he was really going to do.

He was going to log in into the 'World Wide Chat', and he knew – he definitely knew – it wasn't right to do this. Alex had heard it in the news, the teachers, his mom, and his friends; but this time he couldn't handle it. What if you were actually meant to meet someone there? Could it be fate?

The clock had shown 3:00pm, and he had enough; Alex turned on the computer, clicked on the internet and logged into the website.

His user account was 'ASecretP', and the idea was given when he thought what NOT to do. It was lame, but that was all he had.

XXX

Jessica Arceé had waken up from bed and gone right to the computer. She had signed into World Wide Chat as 'Canada Girl'. She had lived in Vancouver, BC, and she had brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was 15, and a little tall for her age, but she still looked pretty normal. As she logged in, she noticed a new member in her chat room; ASecretP. Who was that? She started to type, trying to focus the conversation to him.

"Hey, guys, missed me?" Jessica typed, half talking to her friend, Elaine. There were 34 people in chat, so who was she 'referring' to?

"Hello," somebody typed. Jessica didn't pay any attention, until she was snapped out when a PM was sent to her by ASecretP.

**ASecretP: **Hi, do you run the room?

**Canada Girl: **Uh…yeah, I do. Are you a guy or girl?

**ASecretP: **A guy.

Jessica smiled as she knew she was talking to a guy. But how the hell did she know she wasn't talking to a 50 year old pervert?

**ASecretP: **Where from? I know, I know, don't tell me your address, I mean, I live in England.

**Canada Girl: **Well, my name kinda reveals my location.

**ASecretP: **You're from Canada? Oh, that's so far away.

Jessica though through this; she shouldn't be doing this anymore. Her brother, Matthew, was already worried about her. Jessica started to type.

**Canada Girl: **Why should I trust you?

**ASecretP: **Because you decide if you want to trust me or not. I'll understand if you won't, 'cause I can leave now, if you want.

Jessica frowned. Why should she trust him?

**ASecretP: **When summer's over, I'm soon going to be going to a school in Canada, in Killarny which is in Vancouver, BC.

Jessica gasped as the person typed this.

**Canada Girl: **I go to that school. No way, so, we're like friends!

**ASecretP: **Yeah, I guess. But I'm not telling who I am, just in case.

**Canada Girl: **There will be at least 90 students coming in that year, too. So we'll like, never meet.

**ASecretP: **That's the fun of it. Let's make a pact; whenever we go to school, we keep talking to each other by cellphone….if you have a cellphone…

**Canada Girl: **Yeah, I have a cellphone. Before we go, can I know your age?

**ASecretP: **Why?

**Canada Girl: **So I just have a guess on whom you are!

**ASecretP: **I'm sixteen. How about you?

**Canada Girl: **Fate must be at work because I'm sixteen, too!

Alex sighed as he saw her type this.

"Yeah…fate…"

XXX

_Three months later…_

Alex Pettyfer had kept a low profile to get into Killarny, but almost every girl had acted weird around him. The only time he felt normal was when he took out his phone, and talked to 'Canada Girl'…whoever that was.

**ASecretP: **I missed talking to you. Why can't I meet you?

**Canada Girl: **Because we talked over this for a long time. Hey, did you notice Alex Pettyfer this morning?

Alex gulped as he read his name.

**ASecretP: **What about him?

**Canada Girl: **It looked a lot like he was trying to hide something.

**ASecretP: **Really? How so?

**Canada Girl: **C'mon, you didn't notice?

**ASecretP:** Nope. Hey, did you see him on Stormbreaker?

**Canada Girl:** Yeah…okay, I'll tell you what I've never told anyone before.

**ASecretP:** What?

**Canada Girl:** I've always thought he was cute…but I've never told anyone, so you swear you won't tell? If he actually finds out, well, I'd be embarrassed…

**ASecretP:** How come?

**Canada Girl:** Because everyone knows me as the 'rebellious girl'. I'm not the type to just all of a sudden like somebody!

**ASecretP:** So you're hiding yourself?

**Canada Girl**: Exactly.

**ASecretP:** I've got to go. I have French next.

**Canada Girl:** Good luck. Hey, are you sure you're from Killarny?

**ASecretP:** Yeah. Because the French teacher's a neat-freak and the two girls that are running for student body president are Jessica Arceé and Miranda Vandergeld.

Jessica smiled as she watched him type her name.

**Canada Girl: **In an average, do you think I'd be the kind of girl that would have a crush on you?

Alex chuckled as he read this.

**ASecretP: **Yes.

**Canada Girl: **Well, I have to go. Good bye and I'll miss you till then.

**ASecretP: **Forever and Ever.

Jessica stood up from the school fountain and left. She met up with her friends to go to class. Alex, who was on the other side of the fountain, closed his phone, sighing.

"Who are you?" He asked himself.

**Well, yeah, this is chapter one and I'll update soon. Le Mascarade will appear again soon, it's just, something is wrong. Anyway, here's a thought for you Alex Pettyfer lovers there: imagine you were Jessica and you were talking to Alex Pettyfer but you didn't know that. Ooh, how cool would that be?**


	2. HE KILLED ALEX PETTYFER!

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'll update more frequently, but I have some homework to do so I'm trying to get as much as possible. Thanks for reviewing! And for the readers of 'Perfect Boyfriend', I'll wait awhile until I update. I'm just gonna update others ones. So keep an eye out! – Independent Angel**

It was a few hours later and Alex Pettyfer and Jessica Arceé had lunch. They had gone to the computer lab and log into the chat. Both had sat in different sections. Jessica and Alex had once again started chatting, and thankfully thirty other students had joined the room.

**ASecretP: **I can't stand it. Why can't I see you? You're in the lab right now?

**Canada Girl: **We have our reasons. I could be using my cell, you know. I'll never tell.

**ASecretP: **I tried.

**Canada Girl:** LOL

**ASecretP: **I wanna hear you laugh. Why can't I hear you laugh?

Jessica sighed as she read this. He sounded so romantic!

**Canada Girl: **Maybe you don't. Maybe you don't want to know who I am.

**ASecretP: **Now why wouldn't I?

**Canada Girl:** I don't know. Maybe I'm not the kind of girl you're looking for.

**ASecretP:** How? From what you've told me, you sound pretty cool.

Jessica smiled slightly and looked around the lab. Who could it have been? She saw someone typing rapidly, but nothing appeared on her screen. Jessica slightly moved to her right and saw the person who was sitting in front of her; Alex Pettyfer. Jessica squealed inside and moved back to her spot.

No, it wouldn't be him. He could be just working on an essay.

**ASecretP: **what's you're hair color?

**Canada Girl: **Why?

**ASecretP:** So I can sketch out on what you probably look like.

**Canada Girl:** Fine, but no details. I have brunette hair.

**ASecretP: **116 other students have brunette hair. A little more description?

**Canada Girl:** Hazel eyes…

**ASecretP: **Brunette and Hazel eyes…wow…

**Canada Girl:** Good 'wow' or bad 'wow'

**ASecretP:** amazing 'wow'

Alex had heard a giggle in front of him and looked there. It was the girl…Jessica…the one running for student body president. Jessica had seen him had completely blushed, and looked back at her screen.

_She has brunette hair and hazel eyes…_, Alex thought. He went back to looking at the screen and looked at the new words.

**Canada Girl: **Where are you?

**ASecretP: **Oh, you want to know who I am.

**Canada Girl: **Hm, yeah, I guess.

**ASecretP:** I'm in the computer lab.

**Canada Girl: **So All I have to do is wait either you get out and walk, or we're the last two people in the lab, 'cause I'm in it, too.

**ASecretP:** The bell's gonna go in like, 5 minutes.

**Canada Girl:** What class are you going in?

**ASecretP:** Gym

**Canada Girl:** No way! Me too! But 5 other people in the lab right now have gym too, so I can't guess who.

Five minutes later the bell had rung, and everyone had left the lab. Alex and Jessica had sealed the conversation once again by:

**Canada Girl: **So I'll see you later.

**ASecretP: **Yeah. Talk to you soon?

**Canada Girl: **Definitely.

**ASecretP: **Forever and Ever.

XX

During gym, they had the choice of free swim (Killarny has a swimming pool and students can swim there during free periods and gym.) or soccer practice, and surprisingly, Alex and Jessica had chosen the pool.

Jessica, who had a part time job as a lifeguard, has gone up to the light board, and dived. Alex, who didn't see the dive, just went in and started up the 20 lap endurance.

As Jessica rose up, the opponent for student body pres. Miranda Vandergeld had walked up and started talking to her.

"Jessica, hi, I'm just wondering – what happened to your posters?" Miranda asked. This was the good part of Jessica's life; Miranda was the sweet kind of person who cared about everyone and treated everyone equally.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Your posters were torn in half in the hallways as I came here. I feel really bad; I can help if you want," Miranda offered. Jessica shook her head.

"No, those ones sucked, anyway," Jessica smiled. But just as Miranda was leaving, Jessica had heard a cry of help from behind.

XX

Alex was working on his 15th lap then suddenly a hand had grabbed him ankle and pulled him underwater. This person was a guy – a complete psycho, who is over watched by the police, had 6 suspensions through the year, committed robbery AND was put on suspicion of beating. For that reason, this dude had no intention of letting Alex go.

Jessica gasped, dived beneath the water and saw Alex nearing the bottom of the pool. There, she was Jason Maxerine, AKA the psycho, rising up to the surface. Jessica pushed herself towards Alex, and grabbed his hand before putting the other one around her neck. From there, Jessica had pushed herself and Alex to the surface and gasped for air.

She didn't talk or yell out who did this, but put her instinct into action and put Alex on the deck. She checked for breathing…none. This time Jason had done it. He could commit murder, unless Jessica preformed SPR.

Jessica slowly leaned herself to Alex's mouth, and nearly fainted when she felt it brush against his. Slowly, she started blowing air, praying to God this would work.

After 5 second of waiting, she put one had on the other and pumped his chest. Every time she did it, and waited every second, she could feel her tears starting to form. Students had gathered around, but Miranda had ordered to give Jessica space. After once more, Jessica had given up, and felt tears streaming down her face. She had failed.

Miranda put a hand on Jessica's shoulder in sympathy and looked over to Jason. There, she gave a death glare, and yelling things like, "He's the one who did this!" or "He killed Alex Pettyfer!"

Jessica's heart suddenly felt heavy when she heard his name. As Jessica was about to leave, she heard coughing. Jessica had shot her head back and saw Alex stirring, finally waking up. Jessica had smiled suddenly, ran, and hugged him in delight.

"Oh, god, I thought I let you die!" Jessica exclaimed. Alex was definitely in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked. Jessica finally pulled back.

"Give it a minute, and you'll remember," Jessica smiled. Alex then frowned, and saw a glimpse of Jason.

"He tried to kill me," Alex whispered. Jessica looked at Jason, and heard the sirens of police and an ambulance.

"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere."

**Haha, you thought Alex died, didn't you? No, well, this is going to put in an interesting conversation while Alex and Jessica are chatting. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**BTW, sooner or later, Jessica and Alex will figure out who they are…but the problem is if Alex likes her, or if Jessica will reject him! Dun, dun, dun, dun!**


	3. Disappointed?

**I just love writing this and Cinderella Story inspired me to write something, so yeah, review!**

Jessica Arceé was relieved that Alex Pettyfer was still alive, and she had gone home to go private messaging.

**ASecretP:** Hey, CG. What's up?

**Canada Girl:** Nothing much. Hey, did you hear? Alex Pettyfer could have died today. Good thing Jessica was there.

**ASecretP:** Yeah, she's great. Do you know her?

**Canada Girl:** Yeah…We're really close. Did you know she passed her swimming aquatics easily?

**ASecretP:** How should I know?

**Canada Girl:** I though everyone in the whole school knew that except Alex.

**ASecretP:** Maybe you were wrong.

**Canada Girl:** Yeah, well, maybe I was.

**ASecretP:** Jessica's cute…BTW

**Canada Girl:** Really? How?

**ASecretP:** You're not jealous, are you?

**Canada Girl:** No!

Jessica had sighed as she read, and thought that someone actually liked her. She smiled, biting her lip, and continued typing.

**Canada Girl:** I could never be jealous of her.

**ASecretP:** You know what? I feel like I'm lying to you. Why can't we meet?

**Canada Girl:** Are you sure?

**ASecretP:** Confident. Meet me by the school fountain. We prove ourselves by saying Forever and Ever.

**Canada Girl:** I like that. See you!

**ASecretP:** Bye.

Alex couldn't believe it; he was finally going to meet this girl tomorrow! But what if she didn't like him? What if this girl was lying to him, pretending to be the girl of his dreams, and turns out it was all just a prank.

But life is about taking risks, isn't it?

XX

It was after school, and Jessica had gone to her locker to perk up. She had checked her hair, bit her lip and started having second thoughts. What if this was a bad idea? What if this person would disappoint her?

Come to think of it, when she saw Alex today, he looked more nervous than usual, and he seemed to look as if he wanted time to pass by quickly. But maybe it was just all in her head; maybe she was just imagining it.

Jessica walked to the school fountain, watching its water sprit out, showing a beautiful display. She smiled, still nervous but excited about the whole idea. She stopped walking, and took a deep breath.

And she waited.

XX

Alex had moved around a lot during the day, completely paralyzed by the whole idea. He was tapping his foot, gripping his pencil, and checked the clock every now and then. The bell had rung and they were free to go, and he had stopped by the locker.

He had taken all his books and stuffed them in his bag, and was about to leave until Rebecca, the school's biggest prep, had stopped him.

"Oh, hi, Alex! Yes, I know, duh, because you're a celebrity. Well, you probably know who I am, duh, because, well, I'm the most popular girl in this school!" she giggled girly. Alex was wide eyed; this girl was one freak!

"Uh, yeah, you know, I'm meeting someone and I can't be late, so bye!" Alex said, running off. Thank God she wasn't following him.

XX

Alex was walking towards the fountain when he saw someone with brunette hair, standing patiently. He was smiling, as he knew that she was telling the truth; she did have brunette hair. But before he reached there, a guy, who was creepy and friends with Jason, came up to the girl.

XX

Jessica was about to leave, thinking he wasn't going to show up. But then, Jason's best friend, Austin, had showed up, and she was gaping, surprised and disappointed Austin was her pen pal.

He was smiling awkwardly, and he stopped in front of her, really close. Too close, for Jessica.

"You're waiting for someone, aren't you?" Austin asked. Jessica whimpered. She wanted to leave.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"But why would a pretty girl like you be waiting for someone when you can go out with me?" Austin smirked, and Jessica had fear overwhelm her. Austin was leaning in now, looking as if to kiss her. Jessica's eyes widened, and screamed.

XX

Alex was about to leave as he saw Austin with that girl. She was probably his girlfriend. He turned his back, disappointed, but then her a scream. He quickly turned his head, seeing Jessica fall into the fountain, with Austin laughing, and going inside.

"C'mon, princess, let's go!" Austin shouted. Alex had dropped his bag, and ran towards them. Austin had pushed Jessica into the fountain, wanting to drown her. Why? Because she saved Alex Pettyfer and Jason was going to kill him, so Jason – since he's in jail – sent Austin to seek revenge.

Austin had picked Jessica up a little, and dumped her head back again.

XX

Jessica had taken the last chance for breath, and then was plunged back into the water. She truly thought she was going to drown, until the crushing weight was off her. Jessica gasped for air, feeling oxygen fill her lungs. She looked to see what happened, and saw Alex Pettyfer and Austin fighting, putting each other into the water.

Jessica gasped, and knew she was in the middle of this. Alex was probably just doing this because she saved his life. Now they were even. Jessica saw the chance of stopping the fight when there was a gap between Alex and Austin.

Jessica had lifted her leg, and kicked his in the nuts. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and Charlie horsed him.

Austin fell into the water, with Alex panting, soaked in water; so was Jessica.

"Thanks," Jessica said. Alex nodded, smiling. She smiled warmly at him, realizing how amazingly handsome he was.

Alex Pettyfer had gone out first, and then stuck his hand out, offering help to Jessica. She smiled, and knew he was a gentleman. He helped her down, and picked up her bag, giving it to her.

"It looked like you were waiting for someone," he said, picking his own bag up, too. Jessica nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I was. But I'm giving up hope now. He's not showing," Jessica said, sighing. Alex was surprised. Was she…

"Forever and ever?" Alex asked. Jessica's head shot up, remembering the proven words.

"Forever and ever…" Jessica repeated. "You're ASecretP?" Jessica asked. Alex nodded slowly.

"And you're CG? I mean Canada Girl?" He asked. Jessica nodded, now smiling brightly.

"Oh my god…I was talking to a celebrity!"

**Yay, they met! Now for pissed off student who want Alex for themselves and guys crushing on Jessica. They might get pulled apart! Review please!**


End file.
